fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Drogi Austrio
Drogi Austrio - krótkie opowiadanie, które przedstawia myśli, przerywane krótkimi retrospekcjami, które chce przekazać Węgry swojej dawnej miłości. Bohaterowie *Węgry *Austria *Polska Fabuła Drogi Austrio. Prawdę mówiąc, nie mam pojęcia po co to piszę. Nie ma sensu rozdrapywać starych ran i wracać do przeszłości po raz kolejny. Zwłaszcza do naszej przeszłości, do której nikt o zdrowych zmysłach wracać by nie chciał. Było źle, pamiętam to doskonale. Ale nie potrafię wyrzucić z pamięci również i tych dobrych momentów. Tych, w których cię kochałam. Był 1448 rok. Pamiętam doskonale nasze pierwsze spotkanie. Byliśmy młodzi, dopiero uczyliśmy się być państwami. Miałam wielkie ambicje, ty z resztą też. Nigdy nie wyrzucę z pamięci momentu, gdy zagarnęłam część twoich ziem. I wyrzucić nie chcę, ponieważ niczego nie żałuję. Nasza historia rozpoczęła się później. Aż do 1515 roku ty patrzyłeś na mnie jak na dziwną, niebezpieczną psychopatkę, a ja na ciebie, jak na życiowego nieudacznika. Jednak mój czas się już kończył, a twój rozpoczynał. Zauważyłam to, gdy mój król, Ludwig II Jagiellończyk umierał pod Mohaczem. Przegrałam wtedy bitwę. Imperium Osmańskie triumfowało, a ja zostałam praktycznie bez niczego. Na domiar złego nie miałam monarchy, który mógłby kontynuować rządy w królestwie Węgier. Sytuacja była na pozór beznadziejna, ale nie byłbyś sobą, gdybyś jej nie wykorzystał. Z tego co pamiętam, nawet ty żałowałeś. Przed śmiercią, mój król dogadał się z Habsburgami. Miałam zostać twoją żoną. Wiesz co było w tym dziwne? Cieszyłam się. Chciałam być z tobą, chociaż jeszcze cię wtedy nie kochałam. Imponowała mi twoja siła i władza, pragnęłam być więc jej częścią. Niestety, moja szlachta miała inne plany. Na nowego króla został koronowany Jan Zapolya w 1526 roku. By chronić swą władzę, zamiast oddać tobie mnie za żonę, uznał mnie za turecką niewolnicę. Byłam jego lenniczką, czułam się jak śmieć. Wtedy król, by chronić swoje stanowisko, poprosił sułtana Suleymana o pomoc. Rozpoczęła się wojna turecko-austriacka. Walczyliście o mnie. Wiesz co? Nie brałam w niej udziału, pewnie to pamiętasz. Ale nie wiem czy wiesz, że widziałam wszystko. Widziałam ten błysk w twoich oczach. Gniew i chęć zwycięstwa. To nie było to, co towarzyszy każdemu państwu podczas bitwy. Nie przypominałeś Imperium Osmańskiego. Chciałeś zemsty, potrzebowałeś zwycięstwa. Nie wiem czemu, ale odniosłam wrażenie, że chyba mnie kochałeś. I ja ciebie wtedy również pokochałam. Ale Imperium Osmańskie zwyciężył. W dalszym ciągu byłam jego lenniczką, a ty powróciłeś do swoich obowiązków. Byłeś w końcu władcą nie tylko swojego kraju, ale i kilku podległych. Rozumiałam, miałeś swoje życie. Nie mniej, czekałam aż po mnie wrócisz, ponieważ w głębi serca czułam, że nie mógłbyś inaczej. Ale to ja przyszłam do ciebie. Niekoniecznie z własnej inicjatywy. Straciłeś Wiedeń. Widziałam jak upadasz, gdy ostrze osmańskiego miesza rani twoje podbrzusze. Bałam się, że tego nie przeżyjesz, jednak nie mogłam w tamtej chwili nic zrobić. Potrzebowałeś czasu, by dojść do siebie, a ja byłam wtedy obok. Elizabeta podeszła bliżej. Poczuła, że trzęsą jej się dłonie, gdy zza ściany obserwowała zwijającego się z bólu na łóżku Rodericha. Widziała, że cierpi, aczkolwiek nie była pewna, czy taktownym byłoby podanie pomocnej dłoni. Od dłuższego czasu przebywała blisko Austrii. Jako lenniczka Imperium Osmańskiego była wszędzie tam, gdzie on. Sama nie wiedziała co powinna w tej chwili zrobić. Wzniecić powstanie? Czemu nie, ale to tylko spowoduje bezsensowny rozlew krwi, a wolności jej nie zwróci. Na prawdę wolała być blisko Rodericha, niż męczyć się z Atmakiem. Czekała więc na ruch Austriaka. ''- Jest tam kto?'' Szatynka przełknęła głośno ślinę na dźwięk jego głosu. Nie bała się go, tylko tego, co on może o niej w chwili obecnej myśleć. Czyż nie była nikim innym, jak niewolnicą osmańską? Mimo to, nie wycofała się. ''- Przeszkadzam panie Austrio? - zapytała, stawiając nieśmiałe kroki w jego kierunku.'' Mężczyzna odwrócił się w jej stronę. Widząc Węgierkę, uśmiechnął się delikatnie, co spowodowało ledwie widoczny rumieniec na jej bladej twarzy. ''- Ależ skąd. - odparł, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej. - Proszę, usiądź obok mnie.'' Hedervary najwyraźniej nie spodziewała się takiego obrotu sprawy. Kąciki jej ust poszerzyły się, tworząc lekki uśmiech, a ona sama poczuła, że dłonie przestają jej się trząść. Usiadła obok niego, posyłając mu pełne współczucia spojrzenie. Widziała jak bardzo boli go rana, tym bardziej ubolewając nad swoją bezsilnością. ''- Jak się pan czuje? - zapytała z troską.'' Chciała ułożyć dłoń na jego ramieniu, jednak w porę się rozmyśliła. Ten nawet tego nie zauważył. Wpatrywał się ze smutkiem przed siebie, jakby nie umiał spojrzeć jej w oczy. ''- Lepiej. - westchnął ciężko. - W dalszym ciągu boli, ale nie mam prawa narzekać. Wszyscy należycie i z troską opiekują się mną, przez co niczego mi nie brakuje. Nie mniej, dziękuję za twoją troskę Elizabeto.'' Zapadła krótka cisza. Dziewczyna czuła potrzebę przytulenia się do niego, jednak doskonale wiedziała, że byłoby to nieetyczne. Poza tym, że prawie się nie znali, Austriak znany był z tego, że kreuje się na arystokratę. Każdemu karze mówić do siebie "per pan", rzadko kiedy patrzy na kogoś inaczej niż pogardliwie, a samego siebie uważa za centrum Europy. Jednak Elizabeta uświadomiła sobie, że w tym przypadku jest inaczej. Roderich nawet na nią nie patrzył, również i nie wywyższał się. Był miły. Zwyczajnie miły. ''- Elizabeto. - odezwał się w końcu. - Powiedz, jak traktuje cię Imperium Osmańskie?'' Węgierka popatrzyła na niego niepewnie. Niezbyt wiedziała czemu miało służyć to pytanie, jednak nie zamierzała kłamać. ''- Źle.'' ''- Rozumiem.'' Pamiętam, że trwały negocjacje. Nadsłuchiwałam, gdy wykrzykiwałeś swoje racje. Chciałeś, by Habsburgowie dostali koronę węgierską i bym odeszła od Imperium Osmańskiego. Udało ci się osiągnąć namiastkę sukcesu. Moja szlachta obiecała, że odda ci ją, jeżeli królowi Janowi nie urodzi się syn. Byłeś pewny sukcesu. Nigdy nie zapomnę, gdy przechodziłeś obok mnie, mrugając porozumiewawczo. Niestety, nie udało ci się kontrolować królewskiego łona. Jan zmarł, jednak zdążył spłodzić syna. Otrzymał on moją koronę, a ty zmuszony byłeś do odpuszczenia. Wciąż mam pamięci twoją wściekłość, gdy ujrzałeś triumfalny uśmiech Imperium Osmańskiego. Nic nie miało prawa się zmienić, jednak ty pozostawałeś nieugięty. Wtedy zaatakowałeś sułtanat. I przegrałeś. Elizabeta usiadła pod drzewem, chcąc na moment przestać myśleć o beznadziei swojego położenia. Była lenniczką Imperium Osmańskiego, jej kraj był podzielony, a mężczyzna którego kochała był daleko. Czyżby miał być to koniec jej państwa? Wtedy zauważyła cień czyjeś sylwetki. W ułamku sekundy podniosła się, będąc gotową do walki, jednak już po chwili uspokoiła się. Stanęła jak wryta, gdy zobaczyła przed sobą uśmiechniętego Austrię. ''- Coś się stało? - zapytała z niepokojem. - Imperium Osmańskie coś panu zrobił?'' Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się pod nosem widząc jej zaniepokojenie. Patrzył na nią ciepłym, pełnym miłości wzrokiem, co nieco ją onieśmielało. Zarumieniła się, co było tym razem o wiele bardziej wyraźne. ''- Pięknie wyglądasz. - powiedział po krótkiej chwili milczenia.'' Tego w ogóle się nie spodziewała. Jej twarz była już prawie cała czerwona, a on wciąż wpatrywał się w nią z uwielbieniem. Zerwał się silny wiatr, a niebo pokryły czarne chmury. Ci jednak nie zwracali uwagi na pogodę, gdyż cały ich świat mieścił się w oczach tej drugiej osoby. ''- Moja droga. - zaczął, ujmując jej dłoń. - Znamy się krótko, ja wiem. Nie mniej, nie mogę zaprzeczyć temu, że jesteś najpiękniejszą kobietą jaką widziałem. A widziałem ich mnóstwo, zapewniam. - po tych słowach, uklęknął przed nią na jednym kolanie, wciąż trzymając ją za rękę. Dziewczyna wytrzeszczyła szeroko oczy, a serce zabiło jej szybciej. - Marnujesz się jako Osmanka. Ja, pan Habsburgów klękam przed twym obliczem i błagam cię, bądź ze mną. Spędź ze mną całe życie i nie odstępuj mnie na krok. Proszę, odwzajemnij moje uczucie.'' Zaczęło padać. Krople deszczu upadały na ich ciała, jednak było to zupełnie nieistotne. Elizabeta nie miała pojęcia co myśleć. Wydawało jej się niemożliwym, by udało mu się wyrwać ją z osmańskiego jarzma, jednak wiedziała, że Austria nigdy nie rzucał słów na wiatr. Mimo to, nie potrafiła w to uwierzyć. ''- Żartuje pan? Jeżeli tak, to nie jest to śmieszne.'' ''- Nigdy bym z ciebie nie zażartował. Jak mogę udowodnić ci moje oddanie?'' Szatynka patrzyła na niego niepewnie. Nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. Potrzebowała chwili by dojść do siebie i zrozumieć, że on wcale nie żartuje. ''- Ja też pana.. Ja też cię kocham.'' Słysząc to, mężczyzna złożył delikatny pocałunek na jej dłoni. Węgierka po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu poczuła, że jest szczęśliwa. Była nas trójka. Ja, ty i Polska. Siedzieliśmy na koniach, a w dłoniach trzymaliśmy szable. Przed nami rozciągały się wojska osmańskie, a stawką było królestwo Węgier. Wiedzieliśmy, że może się nie udać, że w każdej chwili możemy zginąć, jednak to nas nie powstrzymywało. Pchało nas zamiłowanie do wolności i chęć życia. To nie było tak, że czuliśmy przymus. Chcieliśmy pokonać Imperium Osmańskie i zemścić się za te wszystkie lata. Feliks zapytał się czy jestem gotowa. Nie potrafiłabym odpowiedzieć inaczej, aniżeli - "tak". Na pewno to pamiętasz, więc podsumuję to krótkim - zwyciężyliśmy. ''- Moja królowo. - powiedział, gdy para zamknęła drzwi od swojej sypialni. - Co ja bym bez ciebie zrobił?'' Był upity nie tylko piwem, które wypił po spektakularnym zwycięstwie, ale i miłością do niej. Ona natomiast trzymała go mocno za rękę, głównie dlatego, że przez ilość spożytego alkoholu traciła równowagę. Ignorowali fakt, że nie mieszkali sami. Śmiali się głośno, nie chcąc ukrywać swojej radości. ''- Co następne? - zapytał, gdy dziewczyna bez skrępowania zaczęła przebierać się przy nim w piżamę. - Może zdobędziemy Oslo, co ty na to? Albo Kopenhagę. Ah, piękna Kopenhaga!'' ''- Nie zapędzasz się zbytnio? - zapytała, patrząc na niego z rozbawieniem.'' ''- Albo Moskwę. - ciągnął, nie zwracając uwagi na zadane przez nią pytanie. - Co ty na to, kochanie? Chcesz mieć przed sobą rosyjskiego cara?'' Słysząc to, roześmiała się. Będąc ubraną wyłącznie od pasa w dół, usiadła na jego kolanach, oplątując jego szyję. Austriak objął ją w talii, patrząc prosto w oczy. ''- Alkohol źle na ciebie działa. - stwierdziła, unosząc zadziornie brew. - Zaczynasz mówić jak Feliks.'' Wydawał się być całkiem odurzony trunkiem. Będąc pod wpływem alkoholu, był swoim zupełnym przeciwieństwem. Brakowało mu tej arystokracji, wdzięku i klasy. W tym momencie był zwykłym, szarym facetem, który tylko pożądał swojej kobiety. ''- Ich liebe dich. - wyszeptał, zbliżając usta do jej warg. - Ich liebe, ich liebe, ich liebe dich.'' ''- Nie powinieneś tyle pić. - zdążyła powiedzieć, zanim ten pocałował ją. - Szeretlek.'' To była jedna z najlepszych nocy w ich życiu. Ale szczęście nie może trwać wiecznie, mój drogi. Przyzwyczaiłeś się do mnie do tego stopnia, że zacząłeś traktować mnie jak swoją własność. Z biegiem czasu przestałam być dla ciebie "węgierską królową", a stałam się nic nie znaczącą ziemią podległą. Dopiero teraz zaczęłam się zastanawiać, czy od zawsze widziałeś mnie taką. Wtedy nad tym nie myślałam. Chciałam tylko pokazać ci, że nie masz prawa tak mnie traktować. Miałam Feliksa po swojej stronie. Jego także nie potrafiłam ci wybaczyć. Wiedziałeś o naszej przyjaźni, wiedziałeś jak wiele dla mnie znaczy i, że kocham go jak brata. Czy to właśnie dlatego sięgnąłeś po jego ziemie i przyczyniłeś się do jego rozbioru? Dowodził nami Józef Bem. Ja i Polska staliśmy ramię w ramię w walce z tobą. Od zawsze widziałam, że najsilniej łączy wspólny wróg, jednak nigdy nie pomyślałabym, że tym wrogiem będziesz akurat ty, Austrio. Twoja pycha, duma i wyniosłość sprawiają, że cię nienawidzę. Byłam ślepa, nie widząc tych cech wcześniej. W tamtym momencie chciałam zemsty na tobie tak samo, jak kiedyś pragnęłam jej na Imperium Osmańskim. Po prostu pałałam do ciebie nienawiścią i obrzydzeniem. Te dwa uczucia pchały mnie do przodu. I musiałam zrobić na tobie wrażenie. Po wielu walkach, litrach przelanej krwi, bólu i cierpieniu, w końcu musiałeś schować dumę w kieszeń. Pamiętam jak dziś, gdy obolały podszedłeś do mnie, po czym padłeś przede mną na twarz, prosząc mnie o rękę. Wtedy zrozumiałam, że nie ważne jak wielkim idiotom byś był, ja i tak będę cię kochać. Był słoneczny dzień. Przed pałacem habsburskim stał zdobiony białymi różami ołtarz, a wokół zbierali się goście. Elizabeta patrzyła na swoje odbicie w środku budynku, nie mogąc nadziwić się swojemu położeniu. To było dziwne. Jeszcze niedawno walczyła z nim, gotowa wyrwać kończyny, wydłubać oczy, a nawet zabić, podczas gdy teraz jest panną młodą i przyszłą żoną Rodericha. Umowa małżeńska wydawała się być sprawiedliwa. Nie będzie już cesarstwa Austrii, a cesarstwo Austro-Węgier. Elizabeta nie tylko będzie wolna, ale jej decyzje będą mieć realny wpływ na politykę. Złapała się instynktownie za serce. Biło bardzo szybko. Poniekąd z miłości, ale przede wszystkim z poczucia niepewności i strachu. Czuła, że nie powinna ufać Austrii tak samo mocno, jak kiedyś. Najgorsze było w tym wszystkim to, że on wcale się nie zmienił od ich pierwszego spotkania. To ona przymykała oczy na jego wady, pozwalając mu wierzyć, że jest doskonały. Może gdyby wcześniej zaczęła krzyczeć o swoje racje... Z rozmyślać wyrwał ją odgłos otwieranych drzwi. Odwróciła się szybko za siebie, dostrzegając Polskę. Uśmiechnęła się na jego widok z ulgą. Blondyn z zainteresowaniem rozejrzał się po bogato zdobionym pomieszczeniu, po czym przeniósł wzrok na przyjaciółkę. ''- No, nieźle Elka. - skomentował, patrząc na nią z pogodnym uśmiechem. - Jak to jest być cesarzową?'' ''- Nawet tak nie żartuj. - odparła, mrużąc groźnie oczy. - Boję się.'' ''- Ty, boisz się? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem, na co ona pokiwała twierdząco głową. - Jej, to jakaś nowość.'' Dziewczyna ponownie spojrzała w lustro. Sama nie wiedziała, czy powinna być w białej sukni, czy w mundurze. Łukasiewicz widząc jej zdenerwowanie, uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco, obejmując ją ramieniem. ''- Wiesz, że nie lubię tego nadętego buraka. - zaczął, na co ona parsknęła śmiechem. - Ale z was całkiem dobra para jest. Koleś cię kocha, tylko potrzebuje silnej ręki. No wiesz, węgierskiej ręki. Takiej, co go do pionu doprowadzi.'' ''- Czy ja wiem? Nie jestem pewna czy mam na niego jakiś wpływ.'' ''- Większy, niż ci się może wydawać, kochana.'' ''- A co z tobą? Nie czułbyś się źle, gdybym została żoną twojego zaborcy?'' Mówiąc to, ponownie odwróciła się w jego stronę. Chłopak ujął kosmyk jej włosów, zakręcając jej go za uchem. ''- Nasze sprawy, to nasze sprawy. Ty bądź po prostu szczęśliwa.'' To właśnie ta rozmowa ostatecznie przekonała ją, do słuszności jej poczynań. Ruszyła w stronę ołtarza. Roderich już tam na nią czekał. Patrzył na nią tak samo, jak przed laty, gdy wyznawał jej miłość. Dziewczyna przełknęła ślinę. Mimo obaw, wiedziała, że bardzo go kocha. Nic nie było w stanie tego zmienić. Stanęła naprzeciw niego. Austriak ujął ją za dłonie, a kapłan rozpoczął ceremonię ślubną. Węgierka rzuciła ostatnie spojrzenie Feliksowi, który mrugnął do niej porozumiewawczo. Po tym spojrzała prosto w oczy swojego przyszłego męża. Słowa przysięgi małżeńskiej im obu przeszły z trudem. On z jednej strony tęsknił za władzą absolutną, a z drugiej gotów był poświęcić wszystko, by mieć ją już na zawsze przy sobie. Ona z kolei obawiała się przyszłości. Tego, co może w nim się narodzić, czy jego duma znów nie weźmie góry nad miłością. Mimo to, czuła potrzebę spróbowania. Chociażby po to, by w przyszłości nie zmarnować straconej szansy. ''- W imieniu Boga, ogłaszam was mężem i żoną! - ogłosił kapłan. - Możecie się pocałować!'' Nie musiał powtarzać dwa razy. Austro-Węgry złączyły się w namiętnym pocałunku w akompaniamencie oklasków zgromadzonych. W tym momencie wszelkie ich obawy zniknęły. Liczyła się tylko ich wzajemna miłość. Potem się zaczęło. Rok 1914. Podróżowaliśmy razem. Byliśmy w Sarajewie. Trzymając się za ręce, obserwowaliśmy piękno miasta zza okna karocy. Przed nami jechał książę Franciszek Ferdynand, jednak my nie zaprzątaliśmy sobie nim głowy. Po problemach i drobnych kłótniach związanych z finansami, chcieliśmy odpocząć i zrelaksować się. Gdybyśmy wtedy wiedzieli jak to się skończy, może dziś nie lizalibyśmy ran? Dobiegł nas odgłos huku. Karoca zatrzymała się, a z zewnątrz słychać było krzyki. Chciałam wysiąść, jednak ty odepchnąłeś mnie od drzwi, samemu sprawdzając co się wydarzyło. Nie wiem, czy chciałeś mnie chronić, czy po prostu uznałeś, że jestem za słaba na "większe akcje". Nie mniej, szybko wybiegłam za tobą, a to, co zobaczyłam, omal nie zwaliło mnie z nóg. Książę został zamordowany. Austria krążył po pomieszczeniu, podczas gdy jego żona siedziała załamana przy stole. Cokolwiek się stanie - będzie źle, a ona doskonale o tym wiedziała. Martwiła się tylko, że jej mąż podejmie zbyt pochopne działania, które mogłyby im tylko zaszkodzić. ''- Nie możemy dawać się tak traktować. - oznajmiła po chwili milczenia, coraz mocniej odczuwając zmęczenie. - Włosi odebrali nam południową część cesarstwa, Serbowie i Bośniacy burzą się przeciw nam. Co chcesz z tym zrobić? Dać się zabić jak idiota?'' Za oknem było już ciemno. Wszyscy pogrążeni byli we śnie, za wyjątkiem małżeństwa. ''- Więc co proponujesz, Węgry?'' Kobieta podniosła się z miejsca, unosząc dumnie głowę. Spojrzała na męża, który patrzył na nią z nadzieją, jakby tylko jej wyrok mógł być właściwy i odpowiedni. W tej chwili tylko jej ufał. ''- Serbia poczuje silną, węgierską dłoń. - odparła. - To wojna, kochanie. Wojna, którą wygramy!'' Byliśmy tak pewni siebie. Mieliśmy w końcu wsparcie, silne wojsko i siebie nawzajem. Co mogło pójść nie tak? Jak się okazało - wszystko. Prowadziliśmy wojnę na trzech frontach. Coraz trudniej było nam się utrzymać, co skutecznie wykorzystywali nasi wrogowie. Byliśmy słabi, co tylko pogorszyło nasze wzajemne relacje. Wykończeni wojną o władzę przegraliśmy bitwę o naszą miłość. Rozwiedliśmy się tak szybko, że nawet nie potrafię tego opowiedzieć. To była ledwie sekunda. Nie oznacza to jednak, że nasza historia dobiegła końca. Wojna osłabiła nas oboje. Straciliśmy wiele ziem, osłabione zostało nasze wojsko i gospodarka. Zaczęliśmy więc żyć na własną rękę, mając nadzieję, że to pomoże nam stanąć ponownie na nogi. Ja chciałam żyć normalnie. Z dala od bólu, jaki daje walka. Ty natomiast poczułeś się urażony. Ta przegrana była dla ciebie zbyt wielkim ciosem, dlatego zwróciłeś się o pomoc do swojego kuzyna. Wybuchła II wojna światowa. Stanęłam po twojej stronie, ponieważ nie było innej. Wolałam ciebie, aniżeli ZSRR. To nie była miłość, tylko zwykły zdrowy rozsądek. A przynajmniej tak to sobie tłumaczyłam, ponieważ w dalszym ciągu moje serce biło szybciej na twój widok. Nie wiedziałam wtedy, jakie to wszystko mogło ponieść za sobą konsekwencje. Elizabeta rzuciła się z płaczem na łóżko. Nie chciała nikogo widzieć, czuła się okropnie. Wtuliła się więc w poduszkę, by na nią przelać wszystkie swoje łzy. ''- Węgry!'' Austria pośpiesznie zamknął za nią drzwi, po czym popatrzył na nią bezradnie. Dawno nie widział jej w takim stanie. Przez ten czas zdążył już zapomnieć, że Węgry jest również kobietą. Dlatego też źle czuł się z tym, że nie umiał jej pocieszyć. ''- Bitte, nie płacz. - zaczął, siadając na krańcu jej łóżka. - To nic, on rozumie.'' Nie wiedział, czy powinien ją przytulić. W końcu, czysto teoretycznie, nic ich już nie łączyło. Ona natomiast jakby go nie zauważała. Płakała coraz głośniej, nic sobie nie robiąc z jego obecności. Już dobrze. - wydusił z siebie, układając nieśmiało dłoń na jej ramię. Ucichła. Załkała jeszcze kilka razy, po czym podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej. Spojrzała na niego swoimi czerwonymi od łez oczami, po czym bez najmniejszego namysłu wtuliła się w niego. Nie myślała o tym, że są po rozwodzie. Nie miało to znaczenia, ponieważ ciągle był dla niej ważny. Mężczyzna nie miał pojęcia co robić. Poczuł, że jego serce bije znacznie szybciej, a jej bliskość go onieśmiela. Nie mógł jednak zaprzeczyć, w dalszym ciągu ją kochał. Objął ją więc delikatnie, wdychając jej zapach. Perfumy mieszały się z wonią krwi, którą przelała dosłownie godzinę temu. ''- Jestem okropną przyjaciółką. - wyjąkała. - Feliks mnie nienawidzi.'' ''- Polska nie jest idiotą. - odpowiedział łagodnie, gładząc ją po włosach. - To wojna, a ty i tak okazujesz mu wsparcie. Wszystko jest w porządku, po prostu jesteście po dwóch stronach barykady.'' Wsparcie Rodericha było dla niej bardzo ważne. To dzięki niemu czuła, że nie jest potworem. Umiała funkcjonować, dzięki czemu znajdowała w sobie więcej sił na walkę dla jej ludzi oraz wsparcie dla przyjaciela. On natomiast coraz mocniej łaknął jej obecności. Nie umiał się rozstawać, na każdym froncie obserwował ją bacznie. Nie umiał i nie chciał spuścić ją z oczu. Ale wojna dobiegła końca. Jesteśmy dla siebie obcy, Roderich. Sąsiadujemy, należymy do jednej unii, jednak to już nie to samo. Dawno straciłam nadzieję, że możesz pokochać mnie, jak dawniej. Jesteśmy samodzielni i niepodlegli. Chciałam tylko ci powiedzieć, że mimo tych wszystkich lat, problemów i intryg - ja i tak cię kocham. I nigdy nie przestanę. Nie chcę przestać. Kategoria:Fanon: Hetalia Kategoria:Historie